Double Trouble
by Cloudy Rabbit
Summary: Two Potters. Two Blacks. Two pairs of best friends. Join Regulus Black in his adventure being a Ravenclaw, with his best friend, Ashlyn Potter, and a mysterious pair of twins, through their seven years of Hogwarts. 'The moment the hat called out Ravenclaw, Regulus knew his mother would be furious. Now that his best friend was a Potter, he knew he should start on his will.' RAB/OC!
1. The sorting

**Disclaimer: I'm not British, blonde, or have I written seven wonderful books. I do not own Harry Potter!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter one: The Sorting~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

We all know that Regulus is the perfect little pureblood. But, what if he was given a _choice_ at the beginning? What if his choice was to follow his brother? Would it lead to the same gruesome end, or would countless lives saved by this simple change, where Regulus takes control, and stops being pushed around?

**(1972, September 1****st****, Platform 9 3/4)**

To everyone watching, they may look like a normal family, getting ready to send their two children away to Hogwarts.

But that's what they want them to see. Nobody sees when the mother pinches the eldest, under the guise of a kiss on the forehead, or the scathing remarks and threats. Regulus sighs, '_why couldn't my family be __**normal**__?'_

This all started last year when Sirius went and got himself sorted into Gryffindor, enraging their parents, resulting trying to shove their ideas down Regulus throat. He really didn't understand, because muggleborns and halfbloods seemed fine to him (Though _he_ has never met one, Sirius says their nice).

But he had to get sorted into Slytherin or his parents would hate him, and never forgive Sirius. Sirius was always encouraging him to rebel. But would his _darling_ Siri even be there for him if he did? Bitter resentment welled up in him, because he knew the first thing his brother would do would be running off to see his friends, leaving Regulus alone. _Again_.

His mother, Walburga looked down at him and gave him a strangely _twisted_ smile, "Be good, darling Reggie. We can't wait to hear about your sorting." _and you better be in Slytherin_ was the unspoken message they all knew was there, hanging in the air.

"Come on Reggie, the train is about to leave," Sirius said tugging on his soft arm. _'So, now I'm good enough to spare a glance at? You forgot all about me when you left for Hogwarts. __**(I'll write you everyday!)**__ Yeah, right._' He spat out bitterly in his mind, the words frozen on the tip of his tongue.

The younger boy sighed, but followed, remembering the broken promises and false words dripping like poisoned honey, sweet and deadly. He knew he shouldn't care. But Regulus never really ever had a choice, did he?

**(Flashback: 1971)**

_A boy with soft black hair, and shining silver eyes burst into the room, throwing the door opens, startling the younger boy in the room. _

"_Reg! It's tomorrow! Can you believe it? I'm going to Hogwarts," He chattered excitedly._

"_That's great, Siri," Said the smaller boy, with a smile that didn't reach his eyes._

_The older boys excitement quickly faded, to be replaced with concern. "What's wrong, Reg?"_

"_Nothings wrong," said Regulus, adverting his eyes, "I'm... I'm just going to be lonely." _

_Sirius walked forward, closing the door behind him. "It's going to be your turn soon, and you'll have Kreacher for company," he said quietly, while absently walking forward and sitting next to Regulus on the bed. "It wont be that bad," Sirius finishes, with a fake cheery tone._

"_**Kreacher**__? You think Kreacher is good company?" He said incredulously, tears welling up in his silver eyes, as he tried his best to will them away with the thought of 'Blacks go not cry,' booming in his head, "You get to go off to Hogwarts, and I'll be here. All by myself!"_

_Sirius stared at him surprised. His brother never cried, or spoke to him like this._

"_Reg, get over here," He says softly, the words fainter then he would like, as he pulled Regulus into a hug. Smiling slightly when the younger boy relaxed into the hug._

"_Will you write? Everyday?" Regulus whispers quietly, as if he spoke louder the delicate balance would be broken._

_Sirius puts his hands on his shoulders, "Everyday. I'll write everyday Reg,"_

_Regulus nodded. Sirius got up to head back to his room to sleep. "Goodnight," He says softly._

"_Goodnight Siri," Regulus whispers, "I'll miss you." Letting the last part trail off into the darkness._

**(Flashback end)**

Regulus had written him everyday. Day, after day, after day.

He had waited, but most of the letters were short, and simply said something along the lines of '_Sorry, I had homework. James and I are having a blast. —Sirius'_

That was okay, because at first he had at least _heard_ from him.

But then he started getting a letter a week, then every two weeks, then a month, and eventually then stopped coming altogether, leaving Regulus with no one. But Kreacher, just like he said.

They entered the train together. They both knew Sirius was going to leave him when he found James.

_Why does this hurt? I already know he's going to hate me when I'm a 'Greasy, slimly snake, so I should get use to it. _Regulus thinks sadly, and quickly shake the notion from his head. It will be all right. His brother wouldn't abandon him. Would he…?

When he finally saw his brother at Christmas Break, he never wanted to play with him; and when he did talk to him, all he talked about was _James, James, and James. _And sometimes a few _Remus', and Peters._ Regulus hated it, the feeling of resentment and bitterness. He wanted his brother back, wanted him to care, didn't want to feel like Sirius _replaced _him_._

"Oi, Reg." Sirius said, sounded irritated.

"Yes, Sirius?" Regulus replies, trying to shake out any of this unguided resentment.

"I'm going to find my friends. Go find a compartment or something." Sirius says, shaking his head. "And don't follow me! You should at least try to talk to people."

"Okay then," He forces out, hoping he doesn't sound as hurt as he felt.

Regulus quickly turned around, and started looking for an empty compartment.

Regulus found his desired compartment towards the back of the train, and went ahead and put his stuff up, struggling to put his trunk up. '_Please, please don't let anyone come in here_,' he thought hopefully.

Of course, the world doesn't seem to like him at the moment, because a small blonde girl entered the compartment.

She had waist length white-blonde hair, and large blue eyes.

"Hullo," she says shyly, "I'm Ashlyn,"

Regulus studied her for a moment, and decided she looked nice enough. "Regulus. I'm Regulus, its nice to meet you."

"Yup! Do you mind if I sit here? I'm trying to avoid my older brother, because he's trying to drill in that I absolutely _have_ to be a Gryffindor. Honestly I think I might want to be a Slytherin just to spite him," Ashlyn said with an evil grin, making Regulus want to snicker.

"My whole family have been Slytherin's, besides my older brother. I might be a snake, or I kind of have to." Regulus said, good mood diminishing as he studied his hands. Ashlyn would be a Gryffindor, and they wouldn't, no couldn't be friends.

"Well, my whole family is lovely Gryffindor's! At least you don't have your brother badgering you twenty-four seven reminding you, you absolutely cannot be anything but a lion!" Ashlyn exclaimed sounding exasperated.

He smirked at her, running his hands through his hair. "Do you think you'll be a Gryffindor?" He tilted his head slightly to the side, resulting in his soft black hair to fall in his eyes.

"I don't know," She pauses for a moment, "I don't think I'm brave enough for Gryffindor, or soft enough for Hufflepuff. But, I am pureblood, but I'm not cunning or sneaky, so I won't fit Slytherin, and I don't feel very smart."

Regulus nodded slight, "I'm excepted to be Slytherin," Regulus paused, thinking hard. Should you spill his guts to some girl he just met? "I think I'm not suited for Slytherin. I was thinking I might end up in Ravenclaw, but I can't," Regulus pushes the hair away from his eyes before continuing. "I have to get sorted to Slytherin, whether I want to or not."

Sophie stared at him; blue orbs boring into shining silver ones.

"There's always a choice you know," she started quietly, "We could be rebels to our families! We could shame everyone by being little 'puffs!" Ashlyn said smirking.

"Yeah, lets be Hufflepuffs! I'm so sure nobody would murder us while we slept!" Regulus exclaimed with a snort.

She shook her head, blonde hair swinging gently. "They wouldn't murder us, the badgers are too nice. No, our familes would kill us."She said grinning widely, before sobering. "I really hope you let the hat Sort you to where belong, not where your family wants you to be."

She tilted her head lightly, finger resting on her plump pink lower lip, "But I think you know what you want to do." She finished with a smirk.

Regulus opened his mouth, then closed it again, and finally settled on saying, "But maybe I'm a evil slimy snake naturally,"

"Maybe I'm a noble, reckless lion."

"Lion? I think you meant kitten."

"Alright, then you're a flobberworm."

"Touché."

Regulus delicately nodded his head, taking her words to heart. They spent the rest of the trip talking and bantering about what they would do when they got to Hogwarts, and promising to be friends, even if they are in different houses.

Soon enough they arrived and shared a boat. McGongall got everyone in a line, and the sorting started. Regulus would be lying if he said his stomach wasn't a bundle of nerves. '_I think I'm going to be sick,_' he thought. And in no time at all it felt, he heard,

"Black, Regulus!"

He took a deep breath, '_Here goes nothing,_' and slowly walks up to the stool, picking up the hat and putting it on.

'_Ah, another Black. Hm, let me shift through here_**,'** the hats voice was echoing through his head. _This is so weird…_ Regulus thought disconcerted. '_You're not the only who thinks that! Let's see here, very smart, and you love books, don't you Mister Black? You're way to gentle, and not nearly merciless enough. The snakes would eat you alive. You're much to gentle_. Regulus was confused, _what does that make me then?_ _You're very suited to Ravenclaw, but are you willing to take the chance?' Ravenclaw… Mother is going to kill me_, he thought with a grim smile. '_Well then, better be_RAVENCLAW_!__**'**_

Said table look surprised, but pleased and they started clapping. Regulus carefully took off the hat and placed it the stool. He hurried over to the Ravenclaw table, carefully avoiding looking at the Slytherin's. '_I did it. I can't believe it. Mother is going to be furious,' _he thought giddily. Regulus looked back at the first years waiting to be sorted and grinned widely at Ashlyn. She gave him a thumbs-up, with a smirk.

"Caster, Kate!" "_HUFFLEPUFF!_" "Damon, Ash!" "_RAVENCLAW!_" and it went on and on. He clapped with his house when someone got sorted into Ravenclaw, and waited for Ashlyn's name to be called.

"Potter, Ashlyn!" Wait a minute, Potter, as in James Potter? Regulus wanted to laugh at the irony. Maybe Sirius and him had more in common then they thought.

The hat seemed to take quite a long time to sort her. He stared perplexed, wondering why it was taking more then five minutes. Regulus was silently praying for it to shout out the house of Eagles.

And finally, the hat shouted out, "_RAVENCLAW!_" and she got up with a smirk of satisfaction. Regulus looked over to the lion table and saw her Brother gapping. He inwardly smirked. Ashlyn came and sat next to him, grinning from ear to ear.

"So," she said with a smirk, "Ravenclaw? I thought you were a shoe in with the slimy snakes," she teased lightheartedly. Regulus laughed lightly, then replied, "And I thought you were a shoe in for those ever so brave lions?"

She very maturely stuck her tongue out at him, and then paused peering over his shoulder at the Gryffindor table.

He turned around and looked around at the Gryffindor table and asked, "What are you looking at?"

"Somebody's staring at you. Is that your brother?" Ashlyn asked curiously.

Regulus saw his brother was indeed staring at him as if he'd never seen him before. He scowled slightly at his darling Siri, and then turned to face Ashlyn. "Yes, but Sirius has been avoiding me since he started Hogwarts. He was convinced I'd be a Slytherin, I think." Regulus tried his best to keep any bitterness out of his voice, and was pretty sure he failed. "Wait, wait, wait. I just realized you're a Black." Ashlyn exclaimed.

"Yeah, and you're a Potter."

"Our brothers are best friends."

"Yeah, so?"

"James has been going on about Sirius all summer! I hated his guts! And now his brother is my friend!"

Regulus grinned, and said happily, "Yup! If we're being honest, I hate your brother. After the twenty-seventh retelling of things about James Potter, it gets annoying."

Ashlyn grinned widely, "I felt the same about Sirius. I have a feeling we're going to be great friends."

**A/N: **

**Hi! This is my first story, and I admit it sucks. But I've always loved little Reggie, and I wanted to write a story about him reaching great feats, and all that junk. So add in James' little sister, it's going to be great (Hopefully!). Please leave a review to help encourage me to continue if you liked it!**


	2. Howlers and new friends

**Hi again! Important note at the end, so please read it! Annnnd,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own my plot and OCs!**

**Year One, Part 1: Howlers and new friends**

Regulus and Ashlyn watched as everyone finally finished eating, and the food vanished. Professor Dumbledore rose out of his seat, and cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention.

"The very best of evenings to you! Now… to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you…" Dumbledore called out cheerfully to the students below.

"Now, I would like to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest, is in fact forbidden," Regulus watched as he looked meaningfully at his brother and James. Said students grinned widely.

"Now, you will get your schedules' tomorrow at breakfast, and your houses perfects will lead you to your new houses common room! Now, lets sing the School Song, then off to bed with you!"

Regulus watched in dawning horror as everyone started singing in his or her own tune. Regulus couldn't sing to save his life, and he saw Ashlyn watching him, with a highly amused expression.

A few students sounded nice, like the Ravenclaw first year sitting across from him. She had chocolate brown curls, and large, strangely greenish-yellow eyes. Regulus tried to remember her name but failed. The boy that sat next to her had identical eyes, but sunny blonde, shaggy hair. Regulus figured they were related, and if he was honest, their eyes highly unnerved him. The boy saw him looking, and gave him a smirk, as Regulus quickly adverted his eyes.

The song (_can you call it that?)_ finally ended, and Regulus and Ashlyn got up and hurried to join their house, and while walking, Regulus bumped into someone, causing them both to fall over. '_Ow, ow, ow!_' Regulus thought irritably as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm so sorry! We didn't see you there!" Regulus heard Ashlyn apologize to the person he bumped into. He sat up, and was about to apologize, as he realized the person he ran into was the blonde boy with the weird eyes.

"Sorry, wasn't looking where I was going. I'm Regulus Black," He said, trying to regain his composure. His mother taught him to always stay calm. Regulus then remembered the howler that was surely coming, and resisted the urge to groan.

"It's fine," The blonde boy said as he took the hand of the girl he dubbed _The-only-one-with-a-decent-singing-voice. _"I'm Damian Cosmac, and this is my twin sister, Syria Cosmac. We're also new Ravenclaw first years," Damian said with a grin, and his sister nodded her head shyly.

"Well, I'm Ashlyn Potter, it's great that we're talking and all, but the perfects are leaving. And if you don't want to end up lost, _before_ our _first_ day, then let's hurry up!" Ashlyn exclaimed, grabbing Regulus' hand. Damian muttered something along the lines of, _'stupid bloody big school,' _and then he heard Syria snicker, which somehow sounded melodious. Regulus turned his attention to Damian and whispered, "We best follow her, she has the tongue of a dragon and the temper to match," Damian snickered and he grinned. He liked the strange blonde boy and his sister, and Regulus wanted to become friends with them.

Regulus, Ashlyn, Syria and Damian joined the other Ravenclaw first years, which were following the Ravenclaw perfects. Ashlyn struck up a conversation with Syria, about something or another girls talked about. Regulus looked over to Damian, and realized that the blonde was studying him intensely. Regulus looked at him confused; did he have food on his face or something? Damian finally grinned and said, "You're the kid the sorting hat took forever on, aren't you?"

"It wasn't _that_ long," Regulus replied defensively.

"I also thought you were a girl, before I heard your name," He said with a smirk, "And it was _that_ long, you took _forever_! I would know, I was the kid after you."

"You were just impatient. And possibly need mental help, if you thought I was a girl. I'm the definition of manly!" Regulus said, trying to sound serious but the grin on his face was betraying him.

"So," Damian started, "do you have any siblings here? Syria and I have an older brother. He's in Slytherin, and he's a sixth year. His name is Thor, large fellow."

"I also have a older brother. He's a third year Gryffindor, his names Sirius," Regulus said with a grimace as he thought of cold shoulder he had been giving his brother.

He felt like he was being a bit unfair, his brother never _really_ ignored him. Regulus was mostly jealous, and Sirius was most likely clueless on how to talk to his not-so-little brother, Regulus thought as he was walking up a spiral staircase. Ashlyn taping his shoulder knocked him out of his inner monologue, "We're here," She stated with a smirk.

Regulus realized she was right, and he was about to run into the wall. '_That would have been embarrassing,' _he thought.

They reached the top of the stairs, and in front of them was an eagle on a door, with a bronze knocker below.

The female perfect had started speaking, "Alright, the way to get into our common room is to use the knocker, then answer the riddle the eagle gives." She knocked, and then the bronze eagle opened its mouth to say, "What goes round the house and in the house but never touches the house?" The perfect promptly answered, "The sun." and the door opened.

The Ravenclaw common room was very airy and open. It was a wide, circular room with a midnight blue carpet, arched windows hung with blue and bronze silks, and a domed ceiling painted with stars. Regulus had heard that during the day, Ravenclaw students have an excellent view of the school grounds, including the lake, Forbidden Forest, Quidditch pitch, Herbology gardens and the surrounding mountains. The room had been furnished with tables, chairs, and bookcases; and by the staircases leading up to the dormitories stands a tall statue of Rowena Ravenclaw made of white marble. Regulus thought it was the best room he had every seen.

Regulus felt an affinity drawing him in, like he had always belonged here.

He turned to see Ashlyn looking around the room, a wide smile on her face.

"Perfect, isn't it?" Regulus asked her with a grin. She nodded, "It feels like I've always belonged here."

"It's… its very nice," Syria spoke up for the first time, and once Regulus' attention was on her, she blushed furiously. '_I guess she's shy_,' he thought. "What do you think, Damian?" Syria asked her twin.

"I think its nice and all, but I'm tired," Damian said with a large yawn, "The perfect said that the boys dormitory is on the left. Night girls," he finished, and he was already walking to the large staircase on the left. It was another spiral staircase, but there were two identical ones, one on the left and one on the right.

Regulus turned to Syria and Ashlyn, and said, "Goodnight Ashlyn, Syria."

To his surprise Ashlyn hugged him, and wished him goodnight, and after Syria's hurried goodnight, he walked up into his dormitory. The boy's dormitory was a large rectangular room with five beds against the wall, and blue drapes. The wallpaper was blue with little bronze eagles on it and the ceiling was painted blue, with tiny stars. There was also a large window, look out on to the grounds.

Regulus made his way to his bed, which happened to be next to Damian's, who was already sleeping soundly with his drapes drawn. '_Well, tomorrow I can be expecting a howler_,' Regulus thought, and grimaced. '_But, I've already made friends, and Ashlyn and I are in the same house._' With those thoughts, Regulus fell asleep.

**°·*·°°·*·°°·*·°°·*·°°·*·°°·*·°°·*·°°·*·°°·*·°°·*·°°·*·°°·*·°°·*·°°·*·°°·*·°°·*·°**

Regulus woke up to large green-yellow eyes in his face. With a yelp, he jumped back and accidently smacked the eyes with his hand. "Oww!" Damian groaned.

"Damian?! What were you doing?!" Regulus spluttered.

"_Trying_ to wake you up," Damian said, "And to introduce you to our other year mates."

"Oh," Regulus said, flushing a little, "you surprised me."

Damian mock-sighed, then said, "Well get up then! We've got to go soon."

"What time is it?" Regulus asked.

"Seven-thirty, hurry up!"

Regulus got up, feeling rather annoyed, and hurried to get dressed, and comb his silky black hair.

As he rushed around, Damian watched, clearly amused. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Regulus said with a glare at the snickering blonde.

"Didn't feel like it," Damian said with a shrug.

Regulus sighed, then finished up.

Afterwards, Damian introduced him to their dorm mates. Matt Patil, a boy with curly honey colored hair and brown eyes with gold flecks and he seemed to always be grinning cheekily. Faux Rozar was the boy in the bed on the other side of him; he had ginger hair and almost black eyes and glared at everyone who went near him. The last boy, Kevin Charment was the really friendly one; he had light brown hair and green eyes.

Regulus walked down the spiral stairs that led to his dormitory, and tried spotting Ashlyn. '_Where is she? We're supposed to walk to breakfast together_,' Regulus thought, '_Maybe she went ahead_.'

Just as he thought that, he felt hands land on his shoulder, causing him to jump, startled. "Hi! I was waiting for you for ages, Reg! Syria's over here, c'mon!" Ashlyn said, grinning widely, eyes glittering.

"Damian woke me up late," Regulus said, mock-pouting. "And don't call me Reg!"

"No excuses, just hurry up _Reg_," Ashlyn said cheekily, her eyes flashing playfully. "Damian's already with Syria."

Regulus mock-sighed, before grinning playfully and asking, "How are your dorm mates? Mine are all nice, except a ginger called Faux, he keeps glaring at me."

"I like Megan, the blonde with the brown streaks, and Sandra, she's the one with the really dark brown hair—" Ashlyn said, pointing out the girls. Regulus thought they looked nice. "—But I _really_ don't like Cassie, she's the girl with the black hair. Maybe I'm too quick to judge, but I just can't stand her," Ashlyn said glaring at what Regulus thought was one of the most pretty girls he had every seen. She had a long black river of hair that went to her mid back and frosty blue eyes, and almost white skin and pouty, pink lips.

Said girl met his gaze, and smirked. He flushed deeply and quickly looked back to Ashlyn, whose eyes were narrowed in annoyance, and Regulus adverted his gaze as he quickly walked over to Damian. Syria looked over at him and smiled, her eyes glinting, and Regulus smiled happily back. It was nice to have friends he wasn't forced to be with. His mother made him hang out with rather annoying pureblooded prats when he was younger.

Regulus realized he hadn't been this content in a long time, and he suddenly felt like grinning like a maniac. Syria looked at him oddly, and he quickly turned his expression back into a regular smile. Damian looked at them all, then said, "Ready to go get breakfast?"

**°·*·°°·*·°°·*·°°·*·°°·*·°°·*·°°·*·°°·*·°°·*·°°·*·°°·*·°°·*·°°·*·°°·*·°°·*·°°·*·°**

Regulus and his friends sat down at the Ravenclaw table, and Regulus did his best not to look over at the Gryffindor table or the Slytherin. It was more difficult then he thought, because his cousins over in Slytherin, Narcissa and Bellarix, were glaring at him, and his brother was trying to catch his eye. He felt rather cornered, and just a bit shaken. Regulus disliked attention, unlike his brother. He was shy, and quiet, and had his own charm that he never realized he was using.

As Regulus starting pulling food onto his plate, Ashlyn leaned over and whispered, "Why are those Slytherin girls glaring at you?"

"They are my cousin's, Bellatrix and Narcissa, and they're angry I'm in Ravenclaw," Regulus practically growled.

"Well then," Ashlyn said scowling, "Bugger them,"

"Language," Regulus absently chided, too caught up in his own thoughts.

'_I am really dreading mother's response_,' Regulus thought, resisting the urge to bang his head on the table. '_At least it's Ravenclaw, not Gryffindor or Hufflepuff,_' Regulus thought, shuddering. Syria looked at him as if she was trying to figure out why he kept acting rather mad.

Regulus took a sip of his pumpkin juice, and nicked some fruit from Ashlyn, before Ashlyn tapped him on the shoulder and said cheekily, "Red alert! Owl with an howler is coming straight at you, Reggie!" Regulus swatted his hand away before looking in horror at the smoking envelope. "What is that?" Syria asked curiously.

Regulus sighed, resigning himself to his fate, opening the howler.

"**HOW **_**DARE**_** YOU GET SORTED INTO RAVENCLAW! WE ARE SO DISAPOINTED YOU DARED TO LET YOUR BROTHER INFLUENCE YOU! DON'T YOU DARE MAKE FRIENDS WITH MUDBLOODS OR LOWLIFE TRASH! YOU ARE A DISGRACE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU AND YOUR BROTHER WOULD DO THIS! WE ARE TALKING WHEN YOU GET HOME ON WINTER BREAK! AND DON'T EMBARRASS US!"** His mother's voice boomed out before the letter burst into flames. Face red with humiliation, he looked up and said, "And _that_ was my dear mother."

"Well, she seems nice." Ashlyn says sarcastically.

**°·*·°°·*·°°·*·°°·*·°°·*·°°·*·°°·*·°°·*·°°·*·°°·*·°°·*·°°·*·°°·*·°°·*·°°·*·°°·*·°**

**A/N: All right, there's chapter two. In the end I decided to set it up with Sirius only one year ahead of Regulus. I'll try expanding the plot soon, and the next chapter will be in Sirius POV, I think.**

**Syria and Damian will be important later in the story, and how would you like Regulus to get along with Sirius? **

**Please review, it lets me know people are reading and enjoying!**

**And I've changed the title from Regulus' Choice to Double Trouble.**


End file.
